See
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Walking in the rain for a reason, she carries no umbrella and refuses any help offered to her. It's her way of trying to bring an issue to light.


The weather called for rain all evening, starting at noon with temperatures in the fifty degree area. They highly recommended people walk around with a light jacket, umbrella, and galoshes to keep dry and warm.

Sure enough, at twelve fifteen sharp, the rain began falling. People walked Mushroom City with their umbrellas raised high, jackets snugly fit, and galoshes keeping water from soaking their feet.

Except one girl.

Her orange shirt was hastily getting drenched from the pouring rain, her hair frizzling and soon falling flat with drops running off the muddy-clay-red strands. Her yellow tennis shoes didn't save her socks, and it wasn't long until her feet felt numb and cold. Denim capris soon turned into a darker shade of blue, to match the feeling of the rest of the pedestrians walking in the rain. The girl's stomach growled, causing her to stop walking and look around in embarrassment, hoping nobody heard it.

But someone more than likely did, seeing as how people were looking at her like she was crazy for at least not having an umbrella, or even hurrying to a dry place as the rain soon began to fall harder.

Sighing, the girl continued walking, drops hitting her becoming more and more abusive to her skin. Rain began to fall so hard that it made the city almost look foggy, the streets became a mini flooded area, and more and more people were hailing taxis or hurrying into buildings.

Not the girl.

Instead she hugged herself, hoping her shirt wouldn't become so wet that it would melt off – it felt like it was happening. The cold was starting to get to her bones, but didn't mess with her speed as she absentmindedly walked forward.

A light told pedestrians to stop walking, so a cranky crowd began to form at the corner of the sidewalk. Not wanting to join, the girl followed the bend that the cement made.

A truck passing by hit a huge puddle, causing water to fly and splash over the people in its path – including the girl. Water mixed with oil and dirt fell from her hair, but she only shook her head in a pitiful attempt to dry herself a little before walking on.

Having seen the recent event, a man coming from a business sighed and pulled off his jacket, "Hey, girl," he approached her as she almost passed him, "Take this."

She looked up at the man like he was crazy, "Sir, I can't take your jacket."

He scoffed, bringing the umbrella to cover her while he forced her to take the jacket, "You'll be better off with it, instead of getting sick." With that, he turned and walked away, amethyst umbrella soon lost in a crowd of black, gray, and white ones.

The girl didn't watch him leave for long, as she soon began walking once more, dark violet jacket folded up and almost dry in her drenched arms. The rain began to pour like it was from heaven's watering hose set on full force, the streets now almost an inch covered in water. People offered her some cover with their umbrellas, but she shook her head at them or just ignored them, marching on with the jacket tightly held in her arms.

A man was sitting in the alleyway, nothing but a small umbrella covering him and a cardboard slab was his chair, shivering and wincing every time a raindrop managed to hit him.

The girl approached the man slowly, handing him the jacket – which was barely even wet – and walked away without a sound. The man looked after her with a confused look, but soon felt warm with the jacket and fell asleep.

As the day progressed into night, the rain continued to fall without any sign of letting up, only getting heavier and heavier to the point where even the people in skyscrapers heard the rain on the roof from the penultimate floors.

The girl was still walking, and by this point she looked almost dead. Under her gloves her fingers were rutted from her skin dealing with so much liquid, her hair was so flat it made her head look smaller, and her clothes were swelling. She felt a light headache coming on, her stomach had given up trying to tell her to eat something long ago, and her feet were about to break from how long she walked in these conditions.

Nobody was on the streets now, the girl walked all by herself – hunched over and freezing – taking up all the walking space and time that she wanted. Businesses were closed, hotels had their lights dimmed, and streetlights tried to help the girl see what was to come.

The rain, however, fell harder and harder, as if it wasn't possible for it to get any heavier.

At a corner, a man stood with his enormous umbrella under his head, galoshes kicking the two inch high water as he tried to work his cell phone back into his pocket. He looked up after completing the task, seeing the girl walking slowly through the hellish weather towards him. At first, he thought it was just his mind playing with him, but as she got closer he knew it wasn't a fake picture.

The girl looked up, seeing the man and only giving him a small nod, proceeding to continue past him while he just stared.

"W-wait!" The man chased her, forcing her to walk under the umbrella with him, "What do you think you're doing, walking around like this?"

The girl stopped, turning to look at the man with the most depressingly blue eyes he'd ever seen, "Walking. Just walking."

The man gawked at her, "Did you not hear the weather reports?"

"I did, which is why I decided to walk today."

"Without an umbrella at the least? Are you crazy?"

The girl smiled, "I expected someone to say that," she turned and began walking again, the man still following her, "I'm not crazy, I'm trying to make a point."

"A point?" The man scoffed, "What point are you making by walking around in the rain?"

The girl once again stopped to face the other, "I want people to see something. I want them to see that there are others who aren't as fortunate as they are. That not everyone has the luxury of an umbrella, galoshes, or even a light jacket, or even food," She quickly added the last part as her stomach tried once again to warn her of her starvation. "All day I've been refusing help, even when a man gave me his jacket. I just gave it to a homeless man in an alleyway."

The man blinked at her, "All day? Walking in this rain? Why? Why not something else?"

"Anything else to raise awareness would take money," The girl sighed, "I don't want to spend money on trying to get people to realize the less fortunate. I want people to see it for real and do something about it themselves. I don't want to buy a billboard which nobody would read, place an ad which no one will glance at, make a TV commercial that people will ignore, upload a video online with only three views a day, make a charity which no one will donate to. Nobody is going to do anything; they expect others to do it. I figured, hey, maybe if they see someone walking around so pitiful, they'll actually feel something and try to help out themselves."

"But they tried to help you, and you refused…"

"I'm trying to direct help to _others_. I acted like as if I was used to walking around like this, to show that people are getting used to being poor, sick, homeless, et cetera."

The man cocked his head at the girl, "Are you in need of anything in your life?"

The girl shook her head, "My name's Daisy, my parents are among the richest in the entire kingdom. I live in one of the most luxurious houses money can buy. My family has people who do our cleaning and cooking, and every year we go on an expensive vacation with only the best plans offered. I myself have at least near a million dollars in my own bank account, but I'm getting ready to give it away to charities. All of it, as much as I wish I didn't have to make up for so many others ignoring them.

"I'm lucky to have been born into a family that is wealthy. But, what about those who aren't? What about those who can't keep a steady job just to keep a roof over their heads? Children whose parents are always spending money on things they don't need? People who get kicked out of their homes by others? Women who're being treated like animals? Animals being treated like they're nothing, even? What about those who aren't as fortunate as I am? Should I be happy about my life and do nothing?"

By now, the man held his umbrella loosely, slowly letting Daisy's words soak in as he thought about them. The way she was trying to make a point… it really started to get to him.

"That's why I'm doing this," Daisy sighed, "Most people would be rolling their eyes by now, or pretending to care, or promising to do something before they get sidetracked by another thing they think is more important and completely forget."

Silence. Aside from the rain screaming as it landed on the pavement, it was silent.

Finally, the man lowered his umbrella, letting the rain fall on the two of them, "Let me walk with you, then."

Daisy's eyes brightened up, "Really? You don't have something else you need to be doing?"

"My brother's waiting for me at home, but that's not important," the man fixed his hat from where the rain began to knock it to the side, "I'm Luigi," he held his hand out, and Daisy gingerly took it, "I'll be more than happy to accompany you. How much longer are you planning to walk?" he added as they shook hands.

"Until my parents come looking for me, which may be a while," Daisy replied quietly before pulling Luigi along behind her, hands still holding, "I'll walk all evening if they don't."

"Sounds like a good plan." Luigi let his umbrella drag along behind him as they walked down the street, clocks ticking past midnight and the rain maintaining its steady downfall.

**** I was riding my bike this afternoon when it began to rain. I didn't go inside, but I kept on riding even though it was cold. This idea came to my mind. **

**Happy I threw a little Luaisy in there, canon fans? I really wanted to use Waluigi and Luigi instead, but I've noticed that I haven't really given Daisy the love she deserves. Please review. I'd love it.**

**Call me sick, call me insane, just don't call me crazy, because I'm Crazee Canadia. ****


End file.
